


but it's the way you smile that does it for me

by juniperProse



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Andrew Il-THICK-yj, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, can we please make that a tag, only a lil proofread, take a shot every time steven says please, thick dick andrew, trans steven lim, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperProse/pseuds/juniperProse
Summary: Steven never thought he’d meet someone as amazing as Andrew, let alone date them, let alone have sex with them. So, yes, Steven wants this, wants his first time to be with Andrew. There’s no one else he’d rather be with.—Or: Steven and Andrew have sex for the first time. Steven is trans. That’s it, that’s the fic.





	but it's the way you smile that does it for me

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh... i’m back? after like, six months of not posting anything?? with this??????
> 
> you’re welcome, i think. ;))
> 
> title from the song sweet by cigarettes after sex!
> 
> as an aside, please be careful if ur trans and u wear a binder during sex; “getting your freak on” is a strenuous activity, and u could really hurt your ribs if you’re not careful!!!! thank you for coming to my ted talk

“You sure you want this, Steven?” Andrew asks, looming over him. “‘Cause I know you haven’t done anything like this before.”

Steven is currently pressed under Andrew, lying on his back on Andrew’s bed, with Andrew’s forearms framing either side of his head. He’s nearly naked, save for his binder and his underwear. Andrew’s not much better, shirtless with his dick half-hard in his jeans.

Andrew had asked earlier if Steven wanted to keep his binder on, and made no complaints or further comments when Steven shyly said “yes, please.” Really, it was such a tiny thing, such a small form of respect and care, but it made Steven’s heart swell.

Andrew’s so damn caring; it’s unbelievable how loving, how lovable one man could be.

Steven never thought he’d meet someone as amazing as Andrew, let alone date them, let alone have sex with them. So, yes, Steven wants this, wants his first time to be with Andrew. There’s no one else he’d rather be with.

“Never been more sure of anything,” Steven replies, smiling softly up at Andrew.

Andrew grins right back. “If you want me to stop, just say so, okay? We can stop any time.”

“Got it.”

With that, Andrew leans back in to kiss Steven, starting out nearly chaste and quickly deepening, turning heated. Steven thought the taste of someone else’s mouth would’ve been gross, but he’s quickly being proven wrong.

When Andrew pulls back, a string of spit connects their mouths. By all accounts, that should’ve been gross too, but— fuck, Andrew’s just changing a lot of his expectations in regards to making out.

Andrew lifts a hand up to wipe the drool off of his mouth onto the back of his hand, and really, that shouldn’t have been as endearing as it was.

Andrew moves down and mouths at Steven’s neck. Steven positively keens, tipping his head back in invitation. Andrew takes the hint and starts sucking a dark hickey onto Steven’s neck, before moving and leaving another nearby, and another, and another.

Steven whines, needing more.

“Can I touch you, Stevie?” Andrew asks, moved up so his mouth is right next to Steven’s ear, breath hot against him and his voice overwhelming.

“Please, Andrew— God, please touch me,” Steven says, and, Jesus, they just started; he has no right to sound that desperate already when they hadn’t even done anything yet.

With the way Andrew’s eyes darken in response, though, it seems he doesn’t mind the desperation.

“No need to beg, baby,” Andrew growls, and fuck, Andrew calling him baby in that deep, gravelly voice should be made fucking illegal. It’s a shot of warm arousal straight to Steven’s groin.

Andrew takes his sweet time exploring Steven’s body. First his hands run down his sides, over the seams of his binder and down to his hips. Andrew runs a thumb over his hip, delicately, reverently. Steven’s hip bones are far more pronounced when he was lying on his back like this, and fuck, he loves the attention Andrew gives to such a small detail of his body.

Andrew shimmies downwards, until his face is near Steven’s stomach, and he starts leaving marks. He sucks a mark onto the hip he’d traced over before, then mirrors the mark on his other hip, sucks and nibbles at the bit of pudge on Steven’s stomach.

Steven is about to plead for him to hurry up, please, before Andrew rubs his thumb against Steven’s crotch through his briefs.

“Fuck, Drew,” Steven breathes. He’s keyed up, has been since Andrew first carried him to his room and laid him out on his bed.

Andrew doesn’t let up, thumb circling Steven’s clit through the fabric, practically fucking petting him.

He’s gonna kill Steven, at this rate. Steven’s gonna fucking die because his first time having sex was too slow, too torturous.

As if he can read his mind, Andrew tugs Steven’s underwear off his long legs, Steven arching off the bed to help him do so.

“Mind if I eat you out?”

Steven’s brain nearly melts. “Please, please please _please,_ yes.”

Andrew chuckles at his eagerness, and without any preamble, licks a stripe up Steven’s cunt.

The needy whine Steven lets out is straight-up porno worthy, and so are the whimpers he makes when Andrew goes to work on his clit, tongue circling around it before he sucks on it, hard.

Steven is so close, so close, and when Andrew plunges a finger into Steven’s wet pussy, it sends him over the brink, pleasure filling every nerve ending in his body, clenching around Andrew’s digit.

He’s masturbated before, has had an orgasm before, but doing it solo has never once caused him to come as hard and as intensely as he just did.

Steven pants, coming back to himself, Andrew’s finger carefully slipping out of his still-clenching hole.

He can feel Andrew’s hard cock against his leg, straining against his jeans. God, the amount of self-control Andrew must have to not have touched himself by now…

“I wanna fuck you, Stevie. Is that okay? Think you can come again for me?” Andrew asks, voice rough.

“Fuck, _yes,_ please.”

“Good.”

Steven almost feels like he’s having an out of body experience, at this point— that is, until Andrew takes his jeans and boxers off in one pull, and Steven sees his dick for the first time, bringing him crashing back down to earth. His eyes widen.

He _needs it._

Andrew is sitting up on his knees, his cock on display between his legs. It juts out in front of him, achingly hard, and curved just perfectly, Steven imagines, to hit all the right places in him.

And— Steven’s not a good judge for this, considering that Andrew’s dick is the first he’s seen outside of porn, but— Andrew is fucking big. Not overly long, probably only slightly longer than average, but he’s— he’s fucking _thick._ Mouthwateringly thick. Just the thought of Andrew’s girthy cock stretching his cunt…

Steven has never been this wet in his _life._

“Enjoying the view?” Andrew teases as he crawls back between Steven’s legs.

“ _Yes_ , I am, actually,” Steven hisses.

Andrew just smirks down at him, looking downright cocky.

“Gonna stretch you out first, okay?” Andrew says, one arm next to Steven’s head and the other hand ready in front of Steven’s cunt, waiting for Steven to affirm.

Steven nods, and with that, Andrew slides two fingers into him.

Steven gasps.

Andrew fucks them in and out, his pussy making a wet, positively filthy sound as he takes in Andrew’s fingers over and over.

Then Andrew crooks his fingers into that one spot inside of Steven, and it’s game over.

Steven thought that he’d touched his g-spot before while fingering himself, but clearly he hadn’t even come close to it, the stars behind his eyelids unlike anything he’s ever felt before, and Steven’s spilling over the edge again, clenching around Andrew’s fingers to take more of them in.

As if Steven wasn’t already out of his mind, Andrew slips in a third finger, continuing to fuck Steven even through his orgasm, just making him come even harder, hard enough that it almost hurts.

There’s a moment of slight reprieve where Andrew’s fingers are only moving shallowly, and Steven is desperately overstimulated, yet he still needs to see what Andrew’s cock feels like inside of him.

“Oh, _Andrew,”_ Steven moans. “Please, I’m ready, please fuck me.”

“Shh, alright, I got you, Stevie,” Andrew says softly, a total contrast to how hard he’d been ruining Steven just with his fingers earlier.

Andrew pulls out his three fingers slowly, carefully, then fucking _licks them clean,_ even going so far as to stick them in his mouth and suck on them.

Steven shouldn’t find that as hot as he does.

He can’t imagine what a mess he must look like right now— cheeks flushed red, hickeys blooming all over, silver hair a fucking mess.

And you know what? He doesn’t even care how he looks at this point.

He just needs Andrew.

“Such a good boy, so wound up and desperate for me, for my cock. Isn’t that right, Steven?” Andrew says to fill space, as he tears open and slips on a condom.

Steven just moans, which is apparently a good enough response for Andrew, as he starts lining his dick up with Steven’s entrance, a hand around its thick girth to keep it steady.

Even with all the prep, even with Steven being incredibly turned on and wet right now, even just Andrew’s cockhead is a lot to take in. Literally.

The stretch, the burn— it feels _amazing._

That doesn’t stop it from hurting a bit, though, when Andrew is about halfway in.

“Ah, ah, wait, please,” Steven whines.

“You wanna stop?” Andrew says, fretting.

“No, God no, it’s just— a lot thicker than your fingers.” Steven licks his lips. “Jus’ need a minute.”

“Okay. You’ll be okay. I got you, babe, I promise.”

Steven takes a bit to get his bearings. God— the feeling of being filled up like this is everything. He’s struggling not to come again just from the stretch, and Andrew is barely halfway in.

“Okay,” Steven breathes. “Go.”

“Just relax, darling,” and Andrew slowly, slowly slides in the last few inches until he’s balls deep in Steven.

Jesus _Christ._

Andrew’s thick cock feels like it touches every part of Steven, fills him so much, so full. Just having Andrew’s fingers in him was enough to make him feel stuffed, so the feeling of Andrew’s whole dick in him is unreal, absolutely all-consuming. He feels fucking impaled, like he’s splitting apart in the best possible way.

“Move, Andrew, please, I need you,” Steven whimpers.

Andrew obliges, drawing back until only his tip is in, before pushing back in.

The pace of Andrew’s thrusts is slow, but hard. The slide of his cock against his walls is unbearable and incredible. Steven felt strung out, desperate— it isn’t enough, too slow.

“More, please, Drew— _harder.”_

Andrew practically snarls. Like a switch was flipped, Andrew goes right from teasingly slow to hard and fast.

Steven sees white, Andrew’s cock pounding into his g-spot with every thrust.

If he thought he’d come hard the first two times, he was outmatched by this one, squirting and clenching around Andrew like it was all he was ever made to do, and with the way Andrew is thrusting into him, it feels like he’ll never stop.

Steven hears Andrew groan above him, but it’s like he’s underwater, the sound distant. He can feel Andrew’s cock twitch inside of him, coming, and he nearly passes out.

Maybe he _did_ pass out, actually, because the next thing Steven sees is Andrew, condom discarded, filling his vision. His lips press against Steven’s forehead, then kiss either of his cheeks.

“Good boy, you did so well, Stevie, came so hard for me, made _me_ come so hard,” Andrew says, and despite the absolute filthiness of Andrew’s words, Steven feels pride bloom in his chest at the praise. “Was that good for you? Good for… y’know, your first time?”

Steven just giggles. “Of course it was good, you big nerd. You’re amazing, Andrew.”

Andrew grins, gathering Steven up into his arms until Steven’s back is against Andrew’s broad chest, spooning. Andrew kisses the back of Steven’s neck.

“Love you,” Steven murmurs. “Thank you,” he says, quieter, though for what specifically, he’s not sure.

“I love you too, Stevie,” Andrew says back, and Steven can absolutely hear the smile in his boyfriend’s voice.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading, i hope u liked this! leave a kudos if you’d be so kind!!! <33


End file.
